wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Klien Blacksun
Ranger Lord with the Farstriders, after his time spent as a prisoner to the Scourge cost him everything. He was thought dead by everyone. his friends, sister, even his wife gave up on him. Now, free from the Scourge he lives again, seeking to uncover the secrets of his family's history. General '''Name: '''Klien Blacksun Age: 125 Title: Ranger Lord of the Blind Wolf Birthplace: Quel'Lithien Lodge Home: Silvermooon Family: * Solav Blacksun (Father, deceased) * Illumine Blacksun (Mother, deceased) * Aelisia Blacksun (Sister) History Early Life Born and raised in the wilderness of northern Lordaeron, on the border with Quael'Thalas, Klien Blacksun never stepped foot in any of the major High Elven settlements for over 100 years. His parents, Solav Blacksun (father) and Illumine Blacksun (mother), were two of the elven kingdoms greatest Rangers, and raised their son and twin sister, Aelisia Backsun while stationed at Quel'Lithien Lodge. From the moment Klien was able to pull a bow string, and hold a sword, he was taught the art of combat, effectively becoming a well adapt soldier himself. By the time he reached 70, he was given the title of Ranger himself, his father now Ranger Lord of the Lodge and the surrounding areas. However, 30 years later his parents were both killed by Amani trolls in a vicious raid on the Lodge. Klien and Aelisia both stepped up to take their parents place, Klien now as Lord of the Lodge. Lord of Quel'Lithien Distressed by the sudden loss of their parents, both he and his sister were not nearly enough to fill their parents position, and so their responsibilities were split up among some of the veteran members of the Lodge. Klien and Aelisia did however open up interaction between the Lodge and the neighboring towns inhabited by the humans. This was both frowned upon by some and thought brilliant by others, never-the-less, it was a sound stable environment for both the humans and elves. Eventually the interactions between the elves of Quel'Lithien grew, expanding to regular visits by both Klien and Aelisia to the near by human city of Stratholme. Their father had been known to travel there often on diplomatic reasons, but the relatively Blacksun twins were less strict with security around the humans. This would come back to bite them in the end. Scourge Invasion Quel'Lithien Lodge sat on the border with the kingdom of Lordaeron, and the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. As such, it was the first elven settlement to be hit by the Undead Scourge. Over the past hundreds of years, the Lodge had become a powerful defensive base, however, there was little they could do for their human allies. Klien and his sister were forced to let them die without the ability to aid them, as their elven brethren refused to abandon The Lodge, and weaken it's defenses. Distressed as they were by the lack of support for their human allies, they remained at the Lodge, commanding the defenses far better then expected. Months went by, and finally the Scourge pushed by them, making their way into Quel'Thalas, led by the once prince of Lordaeron, now self proclaimed king, Arthas Menethil. The call went out for aid, and though most of the elves refused to abandon the Lodge, Klien and Aelisia left with a handful of Elves, leaving the Lodge in command of Lord Hawkspear. Klien and Aelisia faught along side the Ranger Corps (Farstriders). Eventually leading them to the magical city of Silvermoon. The elven forces fought hard against the undead armies, but would inevitably fail. Over and Back Again Following their defeat at Silvermoon, Klien and Aelisia split up. Aelisia remained behind at Silvermoon to aid in the reconstruction, while Klien traveled south to meet up with prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider. To Outland they traveled, and Klien got his first taste of Fel magics. He grew powerful, through the demonic energies, and so did his addiction. Klien spent many months in this new world, aiding Illidan in his take over. Klien did not however leave to assault Icecrown with Kael'thas, Illidan, and Lady Vashj. Instead, he remained along with other to maintain power on Outland. Upon the return of Illidan and Kael'thas, he began to see the future for his people under Kaelthas' leadership. he saw Kael'thas' growing far to interested in the demons magics. So, Klien left, along with the Scryers to Shattrath City. There he remained until both the Horde and the Alliance showed up. Though reluctant, Klien left Shattrath City to return home to Silvermoon. He found it in much better condition then before, the repairs had been going amazing. An also, he was reunited with his twin sister, Aelisia. The two became inseparable again, returning to Outland, this time wearing the banner of the Horde. Klien even married in this time, though he was often called away to aid on Outland, and later, the isle of Quel'Danas. Klien, being a heavy supporter of the Scryers, eventually joined with the Shattered Sun. Kael'thas' betrayal of his own people came not unexpectedly to Klien. He aided the Shattered Sun forces in their assault on the Sun Well, but his time there was cut short when a call for help came from a long lost friend. Return to Lordaeron Time was short, and so he left telling no one, abandoning the Shattered Sun to save the life of a brother he never knew he had, a half brother from Stratholme. Now a member of the Forsaken, trapped within Stratholme after attempting a scouting mission, Klien's brother known as Ophiomorph sought help from the only person he knew would not leave him to his death, family. Klien arrived, fighting through the hundreds of undead to rescue his brother. But the assault cost him everything. Klien Blacksun died there, his brother escaped, badly injured. This would not be the end of Klien Blacksun, however. Resurrection It is true, Klien was revived as a Death Knight for a short time, but during this time he was a key player in the Scourge assault on New Avalon. However, he was not at the attack on Light's Hope. His mind was freed long before, by a member of the Argent Dawn he was sent to execute. He ran from the Lich King's wrath, hiding out in the wilderness of the Plaguelands. Finally, after the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade returned to their respected factions, he traveled to Silvermoon. Though, he was distressed by his arrival, everyone assuming him dead. Klien had to restart his life, this time, returning to serve the Farstriders as a Ranger Lord. Category:Argent Dawn (US)